Traditions
by CoolShinji
Summary: It s Christmas time in New Hyrule, and that means its time for the Christmas Eve Ball! Not that Zelda usually goes, but this year she decides to invite Link so she can confess her feelings.   Post Spirit Tracks. ZeLink.    rated for slight language.


**This is my very first fan fiction, so of course there are millions of mistakes. I really had to make myself write this because I love interest about half way to being done, and that`s why I think that the ending sucks to bad. Also, I suck at titles and summaries, my apologies. **

**-PSHWM. **

~ O O O ~

A chilly wind came through Zelda`s open bedroom window, waking her. She shivered. She thought about getting out of bed to close it, but quickly dismissed the thought. She was for too tired, and she didn`t want to leave the comfort of her warm bed.

"Oh, well.", she thought, "Teacher will come in soon, anyways, and he`ll close it, like he always does."

As Zelda predicted, a few minutes later Teacher slowly opened her door, carrying a try of breakfast foods.

"It`s time to wake up, Princess." He said softly. He scanned over the room, making sure everything was in its place when he noticed the open window.

"Honestly, Princess, how many times must I tell you not to leave your window open at night? ". He quickly put the food down on a table and hurried over to the window to close it, "There, now we won`t have to worry about It being cold in here."

Zelda rolled her eyes. She had heard this same thing for weeks now, and knowing how she loved hearing the outside noises at night, she expected to hear it a few more. She got out of bed and walked over to the tray of foods Teacher had brought today.

"Looks great." She smiled. "Tell the cooks I say thanks. She sat down and began eating. (A/N: I`m too lazy to think up what`s for breakfast..)

"what`s my schedule for today, Teacher?", she asked as she paused from eating.

"Ah, yes. Today includes papers to be signed for building a new house in town, and a shop keeper wanting to sell new products. . Oh, and you must attend a funeral for one of our retired generals."

Zelda sighed. Most people would think that today would be easy, but she knew otherwise. The papers would take hours, as would the funeral. She expected that this would be the only free time she would have all day.

"Now, ", Teacher bowed, smiling, "I will leave you to get ready for the day." He turned to exit when he spotted a picture of Zelda and Link. His smile broadened.

"Oh, and princess-", he added, motioning to the picture, "merry Christmas." He then left the room.

She stared at the picture for a good while, missing her best friend. She and Link had been far too busy to see each other, much less hang-out. Still, she hoped she would see him soon. Ever since he has saved her Hyrule from Malladus she had developed feelings for the boy. And after four years those feelings had grown. She longed to tell him how she felt, and she needed to know if he returned her feelings. If he didn`t, she would find a way to cope, and hopefully they could remain friends. But… What if he _did _return her feelings? What would she do then? She hadn`t really thought about it.

"I must tell him.. I don`t know when or how, but… I`ll find a way."

She went to dress. She put on her normal pink princess dress and walked over to her calendar. She saw something scribbled on today.

**~Christmas Eve Ball~**

"Oh, yeah." She thought aloud. She had forgotten. Teacher didn`t remind her because he knew she never really cared for the Christmas Eve Ball, and since she didn`t _have_ to go she didn`t. But this year was different. This was the perfect time to tell Link her feelings. She would have a special invitation sent to him at once.

"Oi, Link! You`ve got mail from the palace!" Yelled the postman, as he handed Link his letter.

"Thanks." Link smiled. He wondered what they needed him for at the palace. Nothing`s going amiss in the kingdom or anything.. And he doubted it was just a casual letter from Zelda. He hadn`t gotten one in months. He assumed she was busy. He really missed her letters. That was the only way they kept up with each other. He`d kept every single letter she`s written him. It did seem a little obsessive to some, but those letters tied him to her. He thought about her every single day. He really missed her. He had feelings for her, he couldn`t deny it. He was sure for years now that she didn`t return them, so he had tried his best to forget them, but he couldn`t. They just kept growing and growing, even though they barely ever saw each other.

He sighed. "Guess I should open the letter now..". He said, as he began to open the letter and start reading. His eyes opened in surprise

Princess Zelda is inviting _me _to the Christmas Eve Ball? He thought. "_ME _personally? Wow... No refusing now.. Oh, shit! That`s tonight!", he thought out load. I`d better find something formal to wear!" , he exclaimed as he ran to his and Neko`s shared house.

Hmm, what to wear, what to wear… "Zelda sighed. She had finished her work for the day and realized that she didn`t have any special gowns for Christmas, since she hadn`t gone to the Christmas Eve Ball in years.

"There`s no time to make one… Maybe one of mother's old gowns would work? I`ll go ask the maids. "She said to herself. "Marge…!" she called one of the older maids, "We saved most of mother`s old gowns, right? I need one for the ball tonight… I didn`t have one made. ", She told the maid. Marge didn`t look surprised. She knew Zelda, and knew that she hadn`t needed a Christmas gown in years.

"Yes, Princess." Marge bowed, "If you will come with me for one moment. I have the perfect one in mind.

"Thank you." , Zelda smiled.

Marge led Zelda through many hallways, then finally into a room filled with a large amount of gowns. "Wait here a moment, your highness. "She bowed her head, and then walked into a large closet. She came out after a couple of minutes a beautiful red dress with 3 layers, each ended with a white, fluffy fabric, and huge sleeves, ending in the same fluffy fabric. It had a shoulder cut with, of course, the same fabric at the end of the sleeves and layers. While it might seem simple it was really a stunning dress. Zelda was amazed and excited to get it on. ( A/N: .com/art/Christmas-dress-275505431for Zelda`s dress)

"Thank you very much, Marge. It will do great. Will you gather my maids to help me get ready?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, your majesty. If you will excuse me." She bowed slightly, and then left.

"I guess that`s taken care of. I might as well go back to my room and wait." She said as she started back to her room.

It was already dark when Link left on his locomotive. He had managed to get a nice tux, but it had taken a good many hours. Niko didn`t have one, so he had to ask around. It was a little large so he had to find someone to trim it fast. After that, he was pretty much ready to go to the palace. He wondered if he would get some alone time with Zelda. He had decided this was the night to tell Zelda how he felt He was hoping something would come to him when he got there.

Link sighed. "I really should have thought this through. "He said as he turned into the castle station. "To late now." He gulped as he started for the castle.

Zelda sighed silently as she greeted _another_ high classmen. She must have greeted more than 100 since the ball started. To make her spirits go lower, there had been no sign of Link yet. Sure, the ball had only been going for about an hour, but one is so rarely late for a royal ball, even people of lower class. He didn`t just decide to not come, right? He wouldn`t refuse an opportunity to see her, would he? She couldn`t really do anything about it if he didn`t want to see her. She would just get over it, she thought as another person came to shake her hand.

He spotted Zelda. She looked stunning. Sure, it was a simple look, but that didn`t matter. She was wearing a red dress that swirled every time she moved. The only thing that she wore that resembled what a normal Hylian princess would wear was her crown and a black choker with a small Trifores medallion on it. Her hair was down in its normal style, but it looked simply lovely. Link wanted to run his fingers through it. The thought instantly made him turn a light pink. The dancing music started to play, and most of the couples walked onto the middle of the dance floor.

Many handsome men came over to ask Zelda to dance, but she refused, of course. She was hoping Link would show up, and then they could dance. She sighed, for what felt like the millionth time today.

Link started to walk over to Zelda. He decided to man up and ask her to dance. He finally got up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, extending his hand.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but quickly she took his hand.

"Why, certainly. " She smiled, as they walked to the dance floor.

Zelda couldn`t believe how handsome Link looked. Some might have said 'hot', but she was a princess and would use no such language. His hair was longer now, and pulled back in a pony tail. He was wearing a simple tux which looked like black from afar, but if you looked closer you would see that it was actually a dark, dark red. He really did look quite dashing... Link spoke up.

"It`s really good to see you. I`m glad you invited me, or else we would have gone another year without seeing each other." He told her. Link smiled warmly, then said in almost a whisper, " I`ve missed you so much."

After realizing what he said, he started to turn a light pink. The comment made Zelda smile. "I've missed you, too." She returned with the same hushed tone.

I should hurry and tell him how I feel… I`ll take him outside, though, so people don`t hear. She thought.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Linked asked her.

"Oh! Uh, nothing… Um, I need to tell you something, but I`d like to do it outside."

"Alright." Link smiled, as he walked with her to the gardens, holding her hand.

When they got outside Zelda walked over to a bench and motioned Link to sit with her.

She cleared her through. " Link, you`re my best friend, and you`ve always had a place in my heart. Ever since I met you and we went on an adventure I`ve had… Feelings for you, which, at the time, I didn`t understand, but now I do. … I love you Link, but-"

She was stopped by the feel of Link`s hands on her shoulders. Her face started to heat up as he inched his face closer and closer to her`s. Finally, right as it began to snow, he closed the space between them, giving Zelda a warm kiss. After a few seconds, Zelda returned the kiss. She slowly put her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

After half a minute (A/N: I`ve never kissed anyone, so I have NO idea how long they last…) they broke apart. His arms still around her waist, he spoke in almost a whisper.

"I love you, too, Zelda. I have for years." Link told her," Ever since we went on the quest to find the Spirit Tracks."

Zelda let out a sigh of relief slip from her mouth. She removed her arms from his neck and started to simply hug him.

Link rested his head on her`s. For almost 15 minutes they sat there, hugging. Finally, Zelda stopped hugging him and said, "I should get back to the party, but we can continue this later. Maybe even do a little more." She said, winking.

Link smiled, nodded, and then shivered. He hadn`t even noticed it was snowing since he had the warmth of Zelda`s body earlier. She grabbed Links hand, and then pulled him up when she stood.

As they walked back into the ballroom Zelda decided that coming to the Christmas Eve Ball with Link would be a tradition.

**FINALLY DONE. That was… Alright. Didn't make me want to barf, so that`s good, right? Helpful criticism, please. (: **

**I never actually finished Spirit Tracks… So, if anything is wrong, please tell me!**

**Thanks!**

**-Please-Stay-Here-with-Me**


End file.
